1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving picture managing device that manages moving pictures in which a scene and cuts are organized in a tree structure, and more particularly to a moving picture managing device that, upon request of high-speed display, provides a successive browsing display of the representative pictures of the individual cuts and also relates to a method of managing a moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent spread of VTRs and video movies, moving pictures have been one of the most popular media. As more and more moving pictures are recorded to storage media such as videocassettes, it is increasingly difficult to manage them. At present, there is no choice but to inefficiently retrieve stored moving pictures using the label of each cassette.
Since videocassettes are basically sequential access media, to locate a desired scene in a videocassette for retrieval or editing, it is necessary to repeat the fast-forward and the fast-rewind transport while watching the tape counter until the desired portion is reached.
Therefore, it is difficult not only to find out the necessary scenes or cuts, but also to edit tape by scene or cut. On top of that, segmenting a moving picture into cuts poses a heavy burden to the user.